


Left Behind #5 - Sleepy Hollow

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Left Behind [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind #5 - Sleepy Hollow

This world is baffling. The machines, the noise, the smell…high taxes, paying for water, “smart phones”. Heated water on demand! An indoor necessary building! Donut holes, even. I am happy to be free of the immediate danger of battle, but I know the war continues. I suppose that is why Katrina cast her spell on me. But I am alone, except for Lieutenant Mills. Abbie. A friend for the end of days. I wish I could speak to my compatriots again. I wish I could truly hold Katrina once more, not just in a dream. I wish…I wish for many things. But in the main, I wish time had not left me behind.


End file.
